dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Zero
The Black Zero was a huge starship used by General Zod to escape Krypton's destruction. Originally a prison ship for Kryptonians, Zod took it over and used it as transport to the planet Earth with his Sub-Commander, Faora-Ul, in search of Kal-El. It was originally designed by Jor-El. Specifications The Black Zero is a very large Kryptonian barge ship designed by Jor-El, that was used to transport criminals to the Phantom Zone. When Kryptonian society became almost peaceful, the ship was discarded as there was no use for it. Because of it's intended purpose, the vessel was not designed to be capable of interstellar travel, and was only able to do so after the Sword of Rao scientist Jax-Ur retrofitted a makeshift Phantom Drive from the remains of the Phantom Zone Projector. The Black Zero had at least two docking holds within the hull, each large enough for a Kryptonian Dropship, of which the vessel had two after the Sword of Rao survivors had salvaged the abandoned colony worlds. After the Phantom drive was installed, It became capable of being hot-wired to terraform a planet into one that resembles Krypton when working in conjunction with a World Engine on the opposite side of the planet. It also had several escape pods attached. The ship itself has its own atmosphere, as superpowered Kryptonians in the star system of a yellow G-type main-sequence star had all of their powers nullified after a few minutes of exposure inside the hull, rendering them as weak as a human. History The starship was originally designed by Jor-El, Krypton's foremost scientist. General Zod and his Sword of Rao loyalists tried to stage a coup d'etat and take over Krypton, but they were eventually captured. Given that this was the worst crime committed on Krypton in many thousands of years, the Council decided to reuse the Black Zero to send Zod and his followers away to the Phantom Zone, for 300 years of somatic reconditioning. Once Zod and his men were imprisoned and loaded aboard the vessel, the Black Zero was sent into the Zone. When Krypton exploded. due to its unstable core, and the Phantom Zone Projector was affected by the explosion, the Black Zero was released from the Zone along with General Zod and his loyalists, who, with the help of scientist Jax-Ur, retrofitted the ship as their new flagship and decided to travel the universe in search of Kryptonian survivors, the stolen Growth Codex and Kal-El. At one point during their travels, Zod and his crew found an old World Engine on the desolate Kryptonian settlement of Daxam and attached it to the Black Zero. 33 years after the beginning of their quest, Zod and his men finally picked up a Kryptonian beacon, sent out from the planet Earth; they followed the signal and subsequently realized that Jor-El's son Kal-El was on Earth, with the Codex. Arriving in Earth's atmosphere, Zod sent a message to both the human race and Kal-El, demanding that humankind hand Kal-El over to them and that Kal-El surrender or watch Earth suffer. Later, after the US military elected to hand Kal-El over to Zod, Faora arrived in a dropship and retrieved Kal-El and Lois Lane, who were then brought aboard the Black Zero. They met Zod, who had a weakened Kal-El tied down before subjecting him to visions of humanity being wiped out while a new Krypton was being created on Earth. Meanwhile, Lois escaped from the Black Zero via an escape pod with the help of Jor-El. Kal-El also managed to escape with Jor-El's help and flew after Lois, whom he saved from the malfunctioning escape pod. As this was happening, Zod and his crew took the dropship and traveled to the Kent Farm in search of the Growth Codex. After a battle with Kal-El and Earth military forces, Zod and his forces retreated to the Black Zero, which they positioned above Metropolis, and prepared to activate the gravity beam which would destroy Earth as the World Engine terraformed the planet into a new Krypton. As Jax-Ur and others piloted the Black Zero, Zod and Faora defended it from Kal-El and Earth military forces. Lois, with the help of Colonel Nathan Hardy, got Kal-El's Spaceship aboard a C-17 and used the craft's engine against the gravity beam, causing it to become unstable and create a singularity that sucked everything inside, including the Black Zero (which spaghettified in the process) and the plane that Hardy and the ship was on. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia * In the comics, Black Zero is the name used by various DC Universe antagonists, all of which are enemies of the Superman family. The original Black Zero was a super-villain responsible for destroying Krypton in Silver Age Earth-One continuity. Following the continuity relaunch after "Crisis On Infinite Earths," Black Zero was retconned as an organization who's actions eventually led to Krypton's destruction. The "Black Zero" name was also used by an alternate reality version of Superboy and a computer virus developed by the organisation. External Links * * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Vehicles Category:Kryptonian Category:Spacecraft Category:Kryptonian technology